


You Promised Me (All the Dances)

by rebelrsr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Break Up, Protective Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Alex attends an L-Corp gala as Lena's fake date. When there is yet another assassination attempt on Lena's life, will they be able to overcome their recent (and real) relationship issues?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	You Promised Me (All the Dances)

“Do you think that’s wise?”

Not bothering to glance at the woman casually sprawled across the seat next to her, Lena mockingly saluted her with her glass and tossed back the whiskey she’d ordered. “I’m not in the habit of listening to the hired help, but, please, feel free to offer more of your opinions.”

Alex’s laugh was low and husky. “You’ve got an attitude problem, Luthor. Hired help? You don’t pay me. I do this shit for free. Besides, since when do you fuck your employees?” She reached out and plucked the empty glass from Lena’s hand, setting the heavy tumble on the table behind them. “Anyone I need to be jealous of?” She turned just enough that her right leg pressed against Lena.

Every muscle in Lena’s body tensed.

“Easy. Looks like one of your Board finally grew some balls.” Alex’s smile was all Director Danvers, a minute tilt of her lips with enough teeth visible to be an obvious threat. “Either that or he’s too stupid to realize I know three hundred ways to kill him with my pinky.”

Lena recognized a slightly upgraded version of Winn’s usually whined complaint about Alex’s battle prowess. “Perhaps I’ve been looking at tonight all wrong. Perhaps I _should_ pay you. How much would it take for you to demonstrate a few of those ways? I’ve got more than one idiot on my Board I wouldn’t miss.”

“We’re dating, Luthor. Remember that fact? I’m the love of your life – even if you’re the scion of an Evil Empire and have steadfastly refused to admit you have a single feeling in your body.” Alex took her hand, turned it palm up, and pressed a soft kiss to the center. “I have so many feelings, Luthor. Enough for both of us. Nothing says ‘I love you’ better than a few missing Board members.”

The words were soft. A rumbled purr that cooled the molten swak burning her skin. Shadowed hazel eyes peered up at Lena through thick lashes and the tumble of unruly bangs Alex had allowed for the night.

“We’re _not_ dating!” Lena snapped.

“Lena!” Breaking into their private bubble with all his usual grace, David Edwards pointed a beefy finger at her. “You can’t…”

Despite the way Lena’s words had doused Alex’s burning sensuality, she still shoved Edward’s hand aside smoothly and stepped between him and Lena. “You’re absolutely right, Dave. Lee absolutely _can’t_ talk business. She promised me a dance.” Lena saw Alex’s weight shift closer to Edwards; heard him gasp. “ _All_ the dances, actually. Let’s go, honey. They’re playing our song.”

A warm hand in the small of her back urged Lena out of her seat. “We are _not_ dancing!” Lena hated to dance, and she wasn’t (absolutely was not) going to let Alex make her. She dragged her expensive and ridiculously high Louboutins to no effect across the crowded main floor of the National City History Museum.

Frustrated at her failure to win the battle, she sniped, “ _When a Man Loves a Woman_? It doesn’t seem quite right.”

Alex skillfully whirled her onto the dance floor amid a few couples swaying awkwardly in place.

“It’s the thought that counts, so I hear.” One trouser-covered leg nestled between both of Lena’s as they moved to the music. “Relax.”

Lena’s body betrayed her at the soft entreaty. Alex radiated almost as much body heat as Kara always had; it seeped into Lena and thawed the cold that had lived in her bones for weeks. She slumped against Alex in a way that would have Lillian rolling over on her prison cot.

The song changed; the band perfectly segueing into Sinatra’s _Fly Me to the Moon_. If only she could do that. Not the moon, though. It wasn’t far enough away.

“I’ve missed you.” Alex’s voice was tight and hesitant, vulnerable. Lips brushed Lena’s temple, so softly that she doubted its existence.

The burning in Lena’s throat intensified. Stiffening, she tried to step back. She had to get away. Except Alex’s arms tightened. “Let me go!”

Rhythm faltering, Alex refused. “Never. You promised…promised me all the dances.” She heard Alex’s watery inhale. “I’m gonna hold you to that. Please, Lee.”

When Alex started to look up, to meet Lena’s gaze, Lena panicked. She wouldn’t survive any version of the Danvers’ Pout or Puppy Eyes. “We’re over, Alex. Over,” Lena repeated, keeping her voice low but not hiding her anger. “You lied to me!” Biting her lip, she swallowed the rest of the words she wanted to scream at Alex.

Wrenching away as casually as she could, Lena stalked from the dance floor. Alex followed hard at her heels. “Damn it, Lee! Stop! Would you just _talk_ with me!”

At least Alex’s urgent entreaty was soft enough to get lost beneath the swell of music. Lena figured none of the possible investors gathered in the museum would hear. She didn’t respond. Talking wasn’t going to fix what Alex – and Supergirl – had broken. They’d certainly tried when Kara’s secret had initially been revealed.

“Lena!” Alex caught up to Lena and took her hand.

The action, one she had once treasured, was the final match tossed into fuel of Lena’s simmering emotions. She spun toward Alex. All thoughts of her investors and the reason for Alex’s presence at her side were forgotten.

She took perverse pleasure in the way Alex’s eyes widened, at the fear that drained all the color from Alex’s face.

“No!”

Lena had no plans to obey Alex’s dramatic denial of the brutal condemnation she so richly deserved.

Before the first bitter words spewed from her lips, though, Alex threw herself across the inches separating them. They crashed to the floor as an explosion rocked the museum. More concussive blasts followed. Glass and debris rained down around Lena where she lay trapped beneath Alex.

Between one heartbeat and the next, everything went quiet. A ringing silence punctuated by crying and voices calling out for help. By the strangely comforting thud of heavy rubber soles on marble, the creak of leather weapons belts, and the controlled calm of DEO agents offering reassurances.

Only one voice was missing.

“Alex?” Lena attempted to wiggle out from beneath the body pinning her to the floor.

A grunt answered her query.

Finally free, Lena started to stand only for her heels to slide along the floor. She hoped no one caught her undignified yelp and windmilling arms. When she regained her balance, she glanced down at Alex – and noticed the blood spread along the floor.

Blood.

On the floor. On Lena’s shoes.

On _Alex_!

Dropping to her knees, Lena spotted a jagged shard of glass protruding from Alex’s shoulder. Finer particles of glass dusted the black of her tuxedo jacket. All of it shone red in the dim lighting. Lena’s anger, her sense of betrayal, her desire to push Alex and Kara as far from her life as possible turned to so much ash. “Supergirl!” Lena didn’t temper her voice.

The agents, some of whom Lena vaguely recognized, stared at her. Then at Alex. Two of them rushed her way but were upstaged by a blur of red, blue, and gold. “Alex!” Supergirl slid her arms beneath Alex and stood. “I’m taking her to the DEO,” she said softly enough that only Lena would hear.

Lena closed her eyes against a new swirl of debris as Kara, with Alex held safely in her arms, flew from the room.

“Ms. Luthor?” One of the DEO agents, dressed in black fatigues and swathed in weapons, held out a hand. “I’ve got a transport headed to toward the downtown HQ, if you’d like to hop a ride.”

* * *

The Command Center hummed with activity as Lena rushed through the final security checkpoint. “Ms. Luthor.” Agent Vasquez, bright and alert despite the late hour and ongoing activity, greeted her as soon as Lena was passed through. “The director’s regained consciousness. She’s asked you to join her in the Med Bay.”

“Thank you.” Long used to the downtown DEO location, Lena hurried through the long array of hallways to the glass-fronted Med Bay. Alex sat on one of the gurneys in the main bay, draped in a blue scrub top. “At least you aren’t in the Command Center.”

The answering grin was so familiar and mischievous it pulled an answering smile from Lena. “Vas threatened to deactivate all my access and sic Mom on me if I stepped foot out of the Med Bay before Dr. Hamilton released me.”

Lena’s respect for Agent Vasquez rose several notches. Perching on one of the many rolling stools in the room, she rolled close to Alex. “Alex, I…” A hand brushed hers before long, lean fingers curls around Lena’s. “I’m so sorry. I don’t understand how you could even be in the same room with me, let alone save me from those explosions.”

“I love you, Lena.”

Lena marveled at the ease of Alex’s admission. An admission Alex had never been shy about sharing, even though Lena knew how much Alex hated to seem vulnerable. She’d willingly opened her heart to Lena. “How?” The question burst from Lena on a wave of doubt and self-hate. “I’ve done nothing to earn it! I’m a _Luthor_! I’m cold and withdrawn and…and the minute things got hard, I blamed you. I walked away from everything you’d given me.”

Alex watched Lena intently until she faltered and fell silent. What else could Lena say? She’d been a horrible bitch about Alex and Kara (mostly Alex) hiding Kara’s secret. “It’s my fault,” Alex said. “Kara wanted to tell you about three minutes after she and Clark left your office the first time. I told her no. I told her you were a Luthor, and we couldn’t risk it.”

Her eyes slid closed, and a tear slid down her pale, blood-speckled cheek. “I was wrong, Lena. Telling you way back then might have been too soon, but you proved you weren’t a real Luthor almost immediately.” Turning her head and reopening her eyes, Alex met Lena’s gaze. “You aren’t the only one with trust issues and problems letting people in. I love you, and I still fucked up. I’ll never be able to make it up to you, and I know saying that I’m sorry isn’t enough. That it won’t _ever_ be enough.”

The words were so close to the hate-filled accusations Lena had screamed at Alex after Lex had gleefully told her the truth. They were words she’d believed. Now, with the memory of Alex’s lifeless body shielding her from harm, Lena’s bruised ego (how had she missed Kara was Supergirl?) and desire to hurt Alex back seemed childish. “I love you, too,” she blurted out.

Alex’s fingers fell away, and Lena reached for them without thinking.

“I love you, too,” Lena repeated.

A rustle of fabric and a hiss of pain announced Alex’s movement. Bare feet landed on either side of Lena’s stool as Alex pulled Lena up and into her arms.

“Alex!” Lena froze, afraid of hurting Alex by moving too much.

A laugh mixed with the sound of Alex kicking the stool away.

“What are you doing?” Lena asked as Alex began to sway to some unheard tune.

“Claiming one of the many dances you promised me, Lee.” Then, voice a husky contralto in Lena’s ear, Alex began to sing. “I found a love for me. Oh, darling just dive right in and follow my lead.”

Surrounded by Alex’s arms and her voice and the bright lights of the DEO medical bay, Lena decided that filling her dance card with Alex’s name was the best decision she’d ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Alex sings is "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran


End file.
